


chimchim_busan1 sent a picture

by pompom_chan, terfie



Series: dude ur so blind [4]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (cause yes Taemin will be in this as well), A whole lot of dirty, Actually sunshine line are soulmates, Angst, Cheating, Dirty Secret, Dirty Talk, Fuckbuddies, Jackson is an asshole, Lee Taemin is a Sweetheart, M/M, Park Jimin Needs a Hug, Secret Relationship, Texting, Toxic Relationship, hairdresser!Jackson, highschoolstudent!Jimin, vmin are soulmates, worried Hobi, worried Tae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pompom_chan/pseuds/pompom_chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/terfie/pseuds/terfie
Summary: jacks_on_usame place same time.orhow Jimin and Jackson fromiM_gOd*1203* sent a picturemet six years ago.





	1. Babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so many spin-offs right? :O Well yeah, that's the other half of the im_god birthday present hihi... It came a bit late, we're sorry for that. >.<  
> So anyway, this is Jackmin's story! It takes place in 2015, Jimin is in his last year of high school along with Taetae, Hobi is in first year of uni and Jackson already has a job. There you go, enjoy the reading and I'll see you in the end notes!
> 
> -pomie

_The year is 2015, approximately 6 years for the iM_gOd*1203* timeline. It's New Year's eve, January 1st._

It’s way passed midnight already when Jimin finds himself leaning against the counter to escape the crowded dance floor, his neck and forehead a bit sweaty. Hoseok didn't spend New Year's eve with them this year, his girlfriend was sick and he decided to do something quiet with her before going back to his place. And Taehyung, Taehyung was actually dancing with him for a while but left about half an hour ago and honestly Jimin is a bit too drunk to know who he left with. Jimin really didn’t want to stop dancing. But now he needs to catch his breath and to get away from the loud noise and to _drink something fucking cold_. Not to mention that this guy behind him started to get his hands a bit too close to his ass and he looked a bit too old and it felt like the right moment to take a break. He gets the bartender’s attention and asks for another bottle of soju before turning around, resting his back and elbows on the counter and running a hand through his damp hair. The place is actually quite nice - or maybe the alcohol makes it look nicer - and the music is great. Feels good to go wild for just one night and stop thinking about being reasonable.

It may be his fourth or fifth or tenth bar tonight. He lost count quite quickly as he drank and moved around, following his friends and doing some random stuff. He lost his jacket somewhere, so when he enters that one bar, he is happy to be met with _warmth_ and a heated dance floor. It is overcrowded and people are drunk, sweaty, touchy. He doesn't like it at first, seems disgusting. He leaves his friends near the dance floor, craving some space. He searches for the counter and what he finds there catches his attention. A pretty fine ass, tight black jeans. What thighs. He licks his lips and leans against the counter, next to the guy but not too close. He doesn't look at him or talk to him but he catches the drink the bartender hands to the boy and drinks it, elbows on the counter. "Thanks."

Jimin takes his phone from his back pocket to check what time it is but realizes his battery is dead. It’s not really a big deal, he told his parents him and Taehyung were sleeping at Hoseok’s place anyway, and he’s pretty sure Taehyung won’t have time to text him anything. He puts the useless phone back in his pocket and is about to turn around to get his bottle only to see another hand catch it, right under his eyes. What the fuck. He slowly looks up from the stranger’s hand to his arm and stops there for a second. He’s got nice arms, strong muscles drawn under the skin, the loose tank top not hiding anything. Jimin always had a thing for tank tops. He dares glancing at the guy’s face for half a second before randomly looking at the dance floor again. Jimin is pretty sure he didn’t see this guy anywhere in the past few hours. He would’ve remembered. Even drunk. He’s kinda the definition of _hot as hell_. "I hope you’ve got something else for me to drink cause I’m kinda thirsty right now," he says, keeping his voice low but making sure the guy hears him over the noise. His throat is burning and he’s not sure whether he’s upset or not.

Jackson is suprised by what the guy next to him tells him. He was expecting something less seducing. It's a good surprise. The voice is a good surprise as well. Not deep, not high, but raspy, beautiful, with a very noticeable southern accent. He decides the person next to him deserves being looked at and turns to him slowly. Younger face than expected. Still, deadly hot. He even stops breathing for a second, detailing his gorgeous lips, his cheeks red with alcohol probably. And his eyes, captivating. Jackson smirks at him and whispers: "No, sorry babe... But I'm sure anyone here would be glad to give you their dick if you're still starving." He turns around and leans his back against the counter, pointing his chin at all those people on the dancefloor. "Cause for once I'm not lying when I say I can only pay with my body." He lost his wallet, probably when he lost his jacket.

Jimin can't help a chuckle and licks his lips, turning around to rest his elbows on the counter, the stranger right there in the corner of his eye. He always has doubts, whenever he sees someone getting closer to him in that kind of situations. But this guy is very definitely gay. And the evening is taking a very interesting turn. "Yeah, thanks but I'm not interested," he says with half a smile. "I'd rather wait for you to be drunk enough to pay me back that drink," he says, pointing at the other guy's - his, actually - drink. He allows his eyes to travel over the guy's half exposed chest, a thin silver chain hanging around his neck. He doesn't even realize it when he licks his lips. The stranger doesn't look typically Korean, but he's got sharp, manly features and Jimin really can't assess his age. But he wouldn't mind making sure this guy doesn't hide a single coin anywhere on him, nope. "I believe you," he says, not wanting to fall into his game too quickly. "Let's just say this one's on me then," he adds before calling the bartender again to ask for another bottle for himself because he's actually thirsty for real.

Jackson raises an eyebrow when the boy obviously tries to look uninterested. Well, this boy may be deadly gorgeous but if he turns out to be shy they won't go far tonight. Jackson sighs and a tall, red-haired woman walks in front of them. He looks at her as she passes by and his smile fades off. "I think this woman would share a drink with me unlike you, don't you think?" He hits the counter with both his palms and pushes himself backwards, getting away from the boy.

Jimin's brain freezes and he catches the guy's wrist before he even realizes his own hand moved. Okay he literally would've let anyone else go at this point, why did he do this? There's something screaming at him that he shouldn't let _him_ go. He himself doesn't even know why him of all people, it's not the first time he comes across a hot guy's path. Feels different somehow. He shakes his head quickly and smirks, pulling the stranger back to his previous position - maybe a bit closer to him than before. "I said I believed you, doesn't mean I don't want you to pay me back _babe_ ," he murmurs, stressing the pet name the other used earlier.

Jackson blinks and within half a second he forgets about that woman and what she looked like. Well, maybe the guy isn't as boring as he thought. No one ever caught his hand like that if it wasn't to fight. And God, he definitely doesn't want to fight those pretty lips. He smirks and when the bartender brings the bottle, he asks for two glasses, filling them both. "You really think I'll pay for what's mine?"

Jimin doesn't really know what sort of feeling it is that spreads through his limbs when the other guys does not push him back, but it's definitely there. He barely has enough time to pop the new bottle open that it's already stolen from his hands again and split into two glasses. He clicks his tongue and elbows the other guy's ribs - then he kinda regrets it because as much as he wants to have fun tonight he doesn't _really_ want problems either. "You're greedy," he says with a chuckle before bringing the glass to his lips and drinking it in one go - and this is not _nearly_ enough. He pushes the empty glass in front of him and mindlessly cards his hand through his hair again because it keeps bothering him. "What's your name?" he asks, facing the guy - and it's either him or it's really getting hotter and hotter inside the bar.

Jackson chuckles at the compliment that souldn't be one, but he still takes it as one. He drinks his own glass slowly, out of habit more than of real need. It's funny how he feels them close already, the boy hitting his ribs kindly and they both don't feel the need to talk useless nonsense. It's strange. Jackson licks his lips and answers: "Call me 'babe'. I like how it sounded on your lips." He drinks one more sip and eyes at those fingers disappearing through the other's jet black hair. "You?"

Jimin bites back another laugh and turns to the side to face the guy, mirroring his position. He takes a moment to observes his features more closely - though his revealing outfit makes it kinda hard to focus on his face. He loves the way his Adam's apple slowly crawls up and down his neck as he slowly - it's almost provoking to be honest - finishes the glass. He's handsome, he truly is. Jimin looks down and thoughtfully plays with the silver ring on his index. He's tempted to tell him that he kinda liked how 'babe' sounded from the other guy's own lips but well. "I'm Jimin," he says, his voice low, just because he's curious if his name doesn't sound even nicer when he says it.

Jackson raises an eyebrow again, surprised the guy actually said a name. He isn't positive it's his true name, but it does sound like it. He doesn't know why, maybe because of how honest he sounded. Jackson looks at _Jimin's_ hands, his fingers seem small but the rings he wears make his hands look so manly. He loves it. "Thanks for the drink then, Jimin," he whispers slowly. He turns to look at the crowd, thinking that maybe it's time for him to go find his friends again.

Jimin feels a large shiver run down his back when the other murmurs his name and yep, it's better indeed. He follows the guy's gaze across the room and to the dance floor and the words leave his lips before he can even think about them. "Wanna dance babe?" The place is loud and hot and crowded but maybe it's for the best cause the only thing Jimin wants is to see if this man is as rough as he looks like.

Jackson actually smiles, for real and for the first time tonight. He turns to the black-haired perfection next to him and he definitely wants to get laid. With him, his gorgeous chest, his amazing thighs, his thick ass. He didn't want to get close to that dance floor again, but he could make an exception. For him. "Sure Jimin." He takes a few steps closer until their chests almost touch when they breathe. He leans forward and his nose disappears in Jimin's hair just above his ear. "What kind of dance?" he asks a little bit teasingly. "Your shampoo's nice by the way," he adds, mostly to himself.

Jimin holds his breath when he sees the other getting closer, _so close_ he can literally feel the warmth radiating from his body. He bites his lip hard and doesn't say anything, just trails his fingers down the guy's smooth, strong arm, following the curve of his biceps until he takes his hand. He smirks and slowly walks backwards, pulling the man with him towards the dance floor, on a small corner not as crowded as rest of the room. He can see the guy's eyes burning with something new, something he likes - something he _loves_ His body starts moving on its own, following the rhythm, and his hands boldly find their way to the other's neck. "What were you saying about my shampoo babe?" he murmurs, and they're close enough to hear each other above the music.

Jackson follows with a smile, his eyes detailing the shape of his body. Damn, that _Jimin_ isn't what Jackson thought he would be. He licks his lips when they reach the dancefloor and starts moving his hips slowly with the music, brushing Jimin's a few times. He sets his hands on the other boy's waist and chuckles, his eyes distracted by the boy's piercings. Gorgeous. "I guess I'm not used to see people taking care of their hair but you do. Then again, why am I talking business with you?" He laughs and keep dancing, copying Jimin's smooth moves.

Jimin feels the guy's hands on his hips, burning through the thick fabric of his jeans. He's not one to do that, to openly hit on someone and get all touchy when he doesn't even know that guy's name. But it's kinda exciting. And the way the man talks and moves and devoures him with his eyes, it makes his stomach twist pleasantly. "Business? Would you happen to be a hairstylist?" he asks, his hand brushing the man's dark hair, the short strand falling in front of his eyes, just for half a second. Then his hand slides down his chest and he doesn't know why he can't seem to stop. It never goes this far, Jimin is not a very flirty person. But he wants to know how far it can go, he _needs_ this. _This guy._ He finally retracts his hand only to run it through his own hair, pushing the strands backwards. The tempo of the music changes a little and he turns around, his back touching the stranger's chest, his body instinctively moving on its own. He cocks his head to the side to glance at him from above his shoulder. "If you're truly a hairstylist I'd be curious to see what you'd do with my hair."

Jackson follows Jimin's hand when it runs on his chest, holding back his breathing. Not that he expects the boy to actually do anything, but he's not fully sure either, it's still a drunk stranger and literally anything could happen. But what actually happens is worse than anything he could have imagined, the boy turns around, his perfect ass grinding against his own hips. Gosh, he loves that. Jackson chuckles and puts both his hands on Jimin's waist, his fingers slipping just a little underneath his shirt. He leans closer, his chest against the other's back, and presses his lips just behind Jimin's ear. "Really?" He slightly licks the shell of Jimin's ear, then his earlobe. "You know I wouldn't do anything here, right?" He slides a hand up the other's abs and whispers: "Privacy is important for that kind of things."

Jimin feels his heartbeat growing faster when the strong hands get a better grip on his hips. He decides he loves those hands, how they make him feel, he wants to know what they can do to him. He feels like dying when the man's tongue teases the sensitive skin just behind his ear. Ears are the worst. He can't hold back a sigh, his lips parting, leaning against the guy's broad chest. He's not very much taller than him, it fits so nicely. "Really...?" he whispers, taking advantage of a slow down in the rhythm of the music to roll his hips against the stranger's. "Where then babe?" he asks with a sly smile.

Jackson sighs against Jimin's ear and forces himself not to rock his hip forcefully against the other's ass. He slides one hand up the other's chest, caressing his burning skin, while slipping a thumb below Jimin's waistband. He bites the bottom of Jimin's ear and murmurs: "Hey, Jimin... Let's get out of here."

Jimin feels his whole body tremble with want and the guy's hands are perfect and his teeth on his ear are perfect and God he's happy to be drunk or he probably would've died of embarrassment. There are too many people in here. It's too loud, too hot, too big. The stranger's suggestion is all he needs to turn around in his hold. "Y-Yeah," he murmurs. He stares at the guy's face for a few seconds, trying to get used to his features, and he licks his lips - maybe a little bit on purpose this time. "M'following you, just gotta grab my stuff," he says, guiding them both away from the dance floor.

Jackson loves the way Jimin looks at him and licks his lips and he doesn't know how he manages not to kiss him. He follows the boy and waits for him by the doors, forgetting about his friends - they are all drunk anyway. He opens the door, sighing loudly. Fuck, feels good to feel some fresh air. He turns to the black haired boy when he joins him and asks: "Still want me to do something to your hair huh?"

Jimin quickly rushes to the counter to grab his bag, throwing his red bomber over his shoulders and slipping through the door before it's closed, meeting the man outside. The cold hair bites his cheeks all of a sudden and he shivers hard, he has no idea how the other guy is standing up in a tank top. The cold feels good though. It's refreshing and helps making his head a bit more clear. Maybe a bit too clear. What the fuck is that idea of following a stranger to wherever he wants to take him, when said stranger clearly doesn't have any pure thoughts on him. Then again Jimin clearly doesn't have any pure thoughts on the guy either. And it's New Year's eve and he's drunk as hell, isn't that what everyone does? He shrugs and remembers the guy asked him a question. "Why not? As long as you don't turn it pink," he says with a smirk. "So, where to?" he asks, slipping his hands in his pockets.

Jackson looks at the boy when he finally follows him and he smiles when he sees the red bomber. Well, that's quite sexy. Red looks way too wild on the boy, with his pale skin and dark hair. "Just follow me babe." Jackson licks his bottom lip and starts walking towards the salon he's working at. It's closed by now but he has the keys and he is sure they won't be disturbed there. It's not that far from the club and they reach it quite fast, not really talking it through since Jackson walks so fast he nearly runs. Eargerness? Yes. Cold? Yes. Jimin in a red bomber, sweating and drunk behind him, appealing and fucking arousing? Yes.

Jimin just follows the guy and they walk quietly through the snowy streets, rushing a bit - both from the cold and from impatience. Jimin has no idea where they are going. Could be a psycho. Maybe he's gonna get killed and Taehyung will hate him for being dead just because of a one night stand. But well, Jimin is mostly expecting the fuck of his life and he doesn't want to turn around now. Instead his eyes are focused on the man's gorgeous back, the fabric of his thin, loose tank top revealing half his shoulder blades. He wants his nails to leave imprints right there. The guy slows down at some point and Jimin looks at the signs above the doors, mindlessly chewing on his bottom lip. One of them is actually a hair salon. At least he didn't lie. Or maybe he did and they're gonna break into it illegally and end up in jail. Jimin chuckles but doesn't say anything, just eyes at the guy with a curious glance, watching his every move.

Jackson picks his keys from his back pocket, opens the door and enters right away, sighing loudly because fuck he was _cold_. He lets Jimin in and closes the door behind him, not bothering to turn on the lights - and in the dark they barely manage to see each other's bodies. He steps back a little bit and puts his hands on the back of a chair, staring at Jimin as if waiting for him to sit there. "Hello, I'm Jackson and I will take care of you tonight." He smiles, his smile almost looking dangerous in the darkness.

Jimin quietly follows the man inside, squinting his eyes to try to get an idea of what the place looks like. It looks nice. Not very spacious but cosy. The stranger speaks up after a while and, though his voice is not that loud, it almost startles Jimin. Jackson? That's some unusual name. Probably fake. Jimin laughs a bit and moves closer, leaving his bag somewhere on the floor. He hesitates for a second but he doesn't want to think too much and it seems fun so he obeys and drops on the seat. He leans his head backwards to look at the man above him, playfully biting his lip when he searches his face. "Thanks for taking care of me _Jackson hyung_ ," he teases.

Jackson watches the boy with a sly smile as he drops on the chair and speaks his name. He loves how it sounds, how _hyung_ sounds. He never thought about it, but Jimin might be younger. He wouldn't know, he doesn't really care for now. He spins the chair around so he can face the guy and he sits on his lap, straddling his thighs. He puts both his hands on Jimin's hair and softly runs his fingers through the strands. "Red. I'm thinking about vivid red." He licks his lips and honestly, what he wants to print in red is Jimin's skin.

Jimin lets the man turn his seat around, the small smirk stuck on his lips. His smile grows bigger and bigger when _Jackson_ sits on his lap and he automatically brings his hands to the guy's thighs. He sighs heavily and closes his eyes, leaning into the soft touch - his hands are cold now, freezing, but he doesn't care. "Hmm, red is nice... Something deep, maybe not too vivid... But I don't know, apparently you're the expert," he murmurs, caressing the strong thighs, fingers going up before slipping his hands around his waist, his thumbs playing with the hem of his jeans. "My hair can wait though," he adds, pulling the man closer to him.

Jackson sighs and he wants to melt into the other's embrace, let him touch him everywhere. It burns him, he wants too feel more, touch more, hear more. He smirks at the last suggestion and slides his hands to cup his cheeks. His fingers caress his jawline slowly and he ends up running his index on Jimin's lip. "I'm glad to hear that babe," he groans, staring straight into his eyes.

Jimin playfully bites the guy's finger while his hands slide further underneath the tank top. He discovers the man's back, his skin is cold under Jimin's fingertips, he wants to make goosebumps spread everywhere. He traces his spine with one hand, the other catching the hem of the shirt and he lifts it above the guy's head, tossing it somewhere behind them. He can't help an admirative glance when he's met with a perfectly defined chest, nice pecs, tensed abs, sharp hipbones. Beautiful. "Can definitely wait," Jimin whispers, leaning closer to brush his lips over Jackson's collarbone.

Jackson sighs, his body shivering to the new contact. He was feeling so cold, now he's burning with want. He takes the bomber off Jimin's shoulders, his other hand settling on Jimin's neck and he pushes him back. "Jimin..." He leans down and crashes his lips against the other's, roughly taking control again. He works on stripping him as well and gets rid of the jacket before sliding his hands all over Jimin's chest.

Jimin groans in frustration when he hears the way the other says his name, the way his eyes burn just for him, but he's quickly cut off by Jackson's lips on his own. He kisses back, messy and hurried, letting the other remove his jacket and quickly helping him work on the buttons of his shirt. It's been too fucking long since the last time he got laid and his pants surely feel much tighter right now than they did a few minutes ago. He roughly bites the man's bottom lip and pauses just long enough to breathe: "You're so hot," before kissing him again, hungry, his tongue exploring the stranger's mouth with his hands working on his jeans.

Jackson's tongue plays with Jimin's, his fingers trying to find the last button of his shirt. He would rip it open if he didn't find the shirt gorgeous. He quickly searches for the handle underneath the chair before leaning it backwards so they can move more freely. Then, he rolls his hips against Jimin's and bites his lip. He finally gets rid of Jimin's shirt and his hands move all over his perfect chest. "You're so hard…," he sighs as he feels Jimin's erection pressed against his ass. It's way too arousing, he didn't know that could affect him so much. "You'll warm me up." Jackson rolls his hip once more, managing to get hold of his waistband and lower his pants. "Want my cock Jimin?" He takes the other's smaller hand in his own and leads it to his boxers, pressing it against his arousal.

Jimin's lips fall open but no sound leaves his throat when the other moves his hips again, harder. He looks up, blinking a few times, then follows Jackson's arm all the way down to his hand, the way it grabs Jimin's and guides it closer to his manhood. "Y-Yeah fuck yes I want-" he groans, pushing them both away from the chair until the other's lower back hits one of the small tables, making the bottles of product on top of it shake violently. Jimin harshly pulls Jackson's jeans and underwear down, his lips finding their way back to the other's. He muffles a moan when he purposefully presses their hips together again, before leaning closer to the man's ear to whisper: "Want my lips babe?" He kisses his jawline, his neck, then sinks to his knees and looks up at him for an answer.

Jackson leans forward when Jimin pulls back, searching for his lips. He wants them, needs them. Kissing Jimin was something so new and so perfect, he feels like he never kissed before. Those lips are delicious, and yes he definitely wants to fuck them. Just as much as he wants to fuck his ass, and his thighs. Jackson wants to fuck Jimin whole, every inch of his body. He holds Jimin's face between his hands and whispers: "Babe, as much as I would die to fuck you right now... I still want to be able to fuck whenever I want to." He smirks and blindly pulls open one of the drawers, searching for something before giving a condom to Jimin. "Put it on babe... Suck me off and finger yourself at the same time Jimin... I'm sure you can do it."

Jimin is surprised to feel the other's hands on each side of his head. He lifts one eyebrow and eyes at the guy's hand when he sees him pulling a condom from a drawer right behind him. He can't help a chuckle and takes the small square between his teeth, ripping it open and throwing the packaging away. "Do you just fuck every customer that comes in here, to keep that kind of stuff so close?" he asks with a smirk, glancing down at the man's throbbing arousal. He _very slowly_ slides the condom down his length, his fingers barely brushing the skin, looking up at Jackson with a defying gaze.

Jackson bites his lip and sighs heavily. He loves it, loves how everything is a tease. He pulls the boy closer to him, wrapping one leg around his shoulders, and puts a hand on Jimin's head, gripping his hair. "I keep some everywhere in case I have to fuck hot guys like you." He smirks and cosk his head to the side. "I'm surprised you don't babe..."

Jimin leans into the touch, letting the other's knee press against his back. He smiles again and doesn't answer anything. Instead he keeps holding the man's gaze and again, very slowly, takes his length into his mouth, his lips wrapping tight around him. Jimin is not one to be cocky about his physical appearance, but he knows he has pretty lips and he knows people tend to like it. Especially in that kind of situation. He can't help a small frown when the taste of latex touches his tongue, he doesn't like it that much, but he doesn't really pay attention to it. Instead he runs his hands on the back of the guy's thighs and focuses on his reactions.

Jackson waits for Jimin's answer and is quite surprised at first when the boy doesn't say anything. He used to be so chatty. His grip on his hair tightens when Jimin wraps his mouth around him and he stares at those lips. Beautiful, sexy lips wrapping so deliciously around him. Jackson sighs and a shiver runs all over his body when Jimin's tongue caresses his cock. "Your good at that-" He forces Jimin's head closer, harshly, and looks at him with a sly smile "I'd fuck your filthy mouth my whole life."

Jimin tries not to choke when the other pulls on his hair and his member hits the back of Jimin's already painful throat. Truth is, he's been told that he's good at this before - he's had a few boyfriends already - but he's not _that_ used to it either. He's not really a big fan of the whole process and he doesn't even know why he suggested it in the first place. He must be really drunk. But it's not _that_ bad either and he starts moving his head back and forth, his tongue teasing the tip of Jackson's member each time he almost pulls out. His hands playfully cup his ass cheeks and he thinks that maybe it's _really_ not that bad when he sees how the guy seems to enjoy it. His dirty words and his rough hand pulling on Jimin's hair make him want to continue.

Jackson keeps looking at Jimin and jerks his hip closer to the boy, wants to fuck him harder and deeper. But he also wants more than that. He didn't bring that guy here, showing him his work place, telling him his name, only to get a blowjob. His foot slide between them and he presses his shoe on Jimin's thigh before sliding it up. "How d-does it feel down here huh?"

Jimin keeps focusing on not messing up, the way the other's hips move in sync with his lips making his own arousal needy for attention. He's surprised when he feels the guy's foot teasing him _there_ and he pushes his leg away, holding his knee so his thighs are spread enough while his other hand reaches for his own erection. But then he remembers what Jackson asked him earlier and reaches behind his back instead, carefully pushing his index inside. He winces a bit. It's so fucking weird to do that to himself, he's done it for other people and it's been done to him but it's so fucking weird.

Jackson throws his head backwards and sighs loudly, a wave of pleasure hitting him hard. He loves how Jimin drives him mad, how he spreads his legs wider. He looks down and watches him. Gorgeous. He licks his lips and frowns when Jimin chooses to finger himself. Wow he really thought Jimin forgot about that and honestly if Jackson knew that would be the result he would have asked earlier. "You're so hot Jimin, fuck-"

Jimin starts struggling to handle everything and Jackson's praises are not helping. He slows down his pace around the man's length when he chooses to add another finger. Honestly it's uncomfortable and he would've waited longer but he doesn't want Jackson to suddenly decide that he's done with the teasing and not be very much ready for it. His other hand tightens on top of the man's thigh, nails slightly digging into the skin and he wants to pull back just for half a second to take a deeper breath but the guy's hand is firm through his hair and fuck it's exciting.

Jackson watches Jimin's reactions, seeing him tensing and struggling. Well, it's not like their positions were helping. He sighs and honestly, he is not a big fan of onesided pleasure. He pulls on Jimin's hair until the boy is standing up and then sits him on his lap, gripping his ass roughly. "Lemme do it for you babe." He smiles and kisses him, one hand searching through the drawer again. He pulls a bottle out of it and quickly smears the content on his hands before putting Jimin's fingers away, choosing to finger him himself.

Jimin doesn't really register what's happening but within a couple of seconds he finds himself swiped off his feet and pulled on Jackson's lap, both sitting on the table. A few bottles crash on the floor. Soon there are strong arms around his waist and burning hands on his skin and he smiles back in the kiss. He wraps one arm around the guy's neck, the other caressing his perfect chest. "M'not gonna stop you," he answers between two kisses before going back to sucking and biting Jackson's lips, locking his ankles behind the other's back.

Jackson bites Jimin's bottom lip and decides he can slip two fingers inside him since Jimin had already started the work and he pulls back from the kiss, watching his reaction. "Fine ass... Why are you so tight? Thought you'd get fucked everynight." He licks Jimin's lips before sliding lower and licking the pale skin of his neck.

Jimin closes his eyes, doing his best to relax. Okay yeah he definitely doesn't get fucked every night. He sighs heavily and throws his head backwards when Jackson's lips and tongue attack his neck. God this feels so good, he can feel the other's skin touching his own, caressing, possessing, everywhere. "Hmm, was waiting for you babe," he murmurs, his voice hoarse.

Jackson groans and scissors Jimin open when he speaks, biting his neck just below his Adam's apple. Okay, that was definitely the hottest answer he could get. He leans to the side so he can keep attacking his neck, licking, kissing, biting. Marking. "I should fuck you more then, make your ass a fucking wide whole so I can just slip in without fingering you. Mark myself so I can have you whenever I feel like it."

Jimin whines when Jackson's fingers move in deeper and more forceful. His thighs tremble in anticipation and he can feel his dick twitch to the other's words. Fuck he wants this, he wants it so bad he needs Jackson to take him right here and then. He doesn't care that it's a fucking stranger and that he's drunk and that it's probably wrong, all he knows is that he needs that cock inside of him _right fucking now_. "Mmh- Make me feel you for days then, do it Jackson," he whispers, harshly pulling on the other's hair to make him look up from his neck so he can kiss him again.

Jackson decides he doesn't care getting Jimin ready for him. He knows Jimin isn't, takes him more time to relax than Jackson imagined it would. But he stops thinking about anything else when Jimin calls his name and pulls back with a smile. "Fuck, Jimin-" He takes his hand back and roughly turns them around, slamming Jimin's back on the table and spreading his legs open. He stares at him for a short moment, his beautiful body, sweating hard and eager to take him. He licks his lips and whispers: "Scream my name." Then he doesn't think before he pushes in, merciless.

Jimin feels his head spin when Jackson switches their positions and he holds tighter onto his neck. He groans when his back hits the cold table, more bottles and products and combs falling to the floor. He instinctively hooks one hand on the edge of the table over his head, the other shooting to his mouth when Jackson enters him roughly. "Nhh, fuck-" he says, half muffled behind his hand. It hurts, it hurts but he doesn't want him to stop because it's so damn satisfying. He closes his eyes, dropping the back of his head on the table. "Shit you're s-so big," he murmurs, levelling his breathing to try to adjust to the other.

Jackson groans when he enters Jimin, he is so tight, he feels him clenching around him. But it feels so fucking good, Jackson just closes his eyes and waits for him to get used to his member. He leans down and licks his neck softly. "Relax babe, it's okay. I've got you." He starts moving, slow and smooth, careful not to hit too hard at first. He wants to chase Jimin's pleasure, get him to moan and whine in need.

The pain disappears way too quickly - or maybe he just stops paying attention to it - and Jimin's vision blurs when the other starts moving his hips expertly. Somehow the words murmured in his neck manage to arouse him even more and he holds onto Jackson's back, whining in his shoulder, wrapping his legs around the guy's waist again. "Jackson babe you're-... Hmm... Feels so good-" He closes his eyes and focuses on the slow, sensual pace, focuses on the way his arms quiver every time the other enters him fully and he never felt so grateful for getting drunk enough to hit on a stranger.

Jackson keeps sucking on Jimin's skin, his limbs burning with pleasure and his hands holding the boy almost with jealousy. He pulls off completely before slamming back roughly, deeper this time, angling Jimin's leg. "You're-... Perfect Jimin," he moans, his voice low, before putting another red mark on Jimin's shoulder.

Jimin's palm hits the mirror flat when Jackson suddenly pulls out only to rip him apart better. He moans loudly, a burst of pleasure spreading through his chest and his other hand grips the base of the other's neck tightly. "Oh God-" he moans, his voice broken and shaky. Jackson's hand is holding him in place and he keeps hitting that same spot, deeper and deeper and Jimin wants to cry from how good it feels, his voice growing higher and higher. He wants to touch himself so bad but Jackson's chest is pressed against his while he's biting his neck hard which makes it all even more so sweetly frustrating. "Hnn, babe y-you feel so fucking good I- Aah..."

Jimin's voice is music to Jackson's ears, it makes his legs quiver. "Nnnh Jimin you're... So perfect, so tight. You take m-me so well." He quickens his pace, moaning shamelessly. "Seems like you were made for that I swear, fuck-" he whines and slams deeper, faster.

Jimin lets pleasure overtake him and it's so wonderful, he doesn't want it to end, ever. The room is filled with their moans and whines and the sound of the table creaking underneath their weights and their skin meeting each other. Jimin fails to hold back a scream when the other starts moving faster, hitting his sweet spot even harder. His legs are shaking and he feels himself drifting closer to the edge, pleasure building up with each precise thrust. He pulls Jackson closer, his hand still cupping his neck, and whispers next to his ear: "Touch me." He nibbles the other's earlobe, his breath falling on his neck. "Please, babe..."

Jackson turns his head to the side and kisses Jimin's cheek before sliding down his jawline. He ends up kissing his lips, his hand searching for Jimin's dick, stroking him slowly. "How does it feel now hmm?" He keeps his pace but he knows he is going to come anytime soon. Everything is perfect, their bodies match so perfectly, he loves Jimin's reactions and his voice and the fact that it's so _wrong_ to do that. "Nnn- Ahh I'm... Cl-"

Jimin kisses the other back, or at least tries to but it's mostly tangled moans and pants and _fuck_ and biting each other's lips. He drops his head back on the table so hard when Jackson's hand comes around his neglected cock he actually hurts himself but he's too caught up in pleasure to notice. His whole body is burning up and his thighs are clenched so tight around Jackson's waist. He's gonna be _so_ sore in the morning. "F-Feels so good oh my God, Jackson-"

Jackson groans when he sees how sexy his partner looks, arching his body in response to Jackson's moves. Everything is turning into raw pleasure, Jimin's legs around his waist, his hand gripping onto him, desperate, his moans. Them being there, fucking so shamelessly. "Gosh Ji-" He recognizes that burning sensation at the pit of his stomach and leans forward to kiss Jimin's lips, until it hits him out of nowhere. He comes with a strong shudder, moaning Jimin's name against his lips as he keeps fucking him..

Jimin forces himself to keep his eyes open to look at the beautiful mess the man above him is turning into, his features wrecked with pleasure, _gorgeous_. Honestly it doesn't take much more than that, the other still fucking him through his own orgasm, his hand clenched around Jimin's member, the lewd sounds escaping his lips... Jimin feels his whole body tensing and untensing, warmth spreading more and more until it reaches the tip of his fingers and then he's biting into the guy's shoulder and screaming a distorted version of his name. His hand holds tight onto Jackson's tensed forearm next to his head and he comes hard in the man's hand, tears of pleasure gathering at the corner of his eyes. It ends up too quickly and a few seconds later he lets his body slump down on the table, his head rolling to the side. "Oh f-fuck that was- Ah...," he sighs, trying to catch his breath.

Jackson pants, breathing hard as he tries to gather himself. And it's hard to focus when Jimin hits orgasm and his whole body becomes the new definition of sin. He leans forward and kisses the tiny tears near his gorgeous eyes, caressing his head softly. Then he leans backwards and licks his own hand, the one that stroke Jimin. "You came hard Jimin, was I that good?" He smiles and pulls out of the boy, quickly getting rid of the used condom. He leaves Jimin there and walks through the salon to wash his hands. When he looks at his own reflection, he sees the mark Jimin left on his shoulder and grimaces. He slides a finger on his skin and chuckles: "Well I guess it could have been worse."

Jimin tries to answer something but he just chuckles, draping an arm over his eyes. When Jackson pulls out and goes to wash his hands, leaving Jimin there, cold and laying on the table, legs spread and sweaty and covered in cum, he feels like the definition of _dirty_ and he's happy the other guy is far enough not to see him blush. It takes all the strength he has to push himself up and get off the table. He quickly searches for his shirt and throws it on his shoulders, leaving it open. He goes next to the other and pushes him a bit so he can bend over the sink and _drink_. He drinks and drinks until it soothes his sore throat a bit, then he stands up and wipes the water off his lips with the back of his hand. He glances at Jackson and sees the mark on his shoulder, then looks at his own reflection and sees plenty of tiny red spots spreading down his neck and chest. He shrugs and nudges the guy's side. "Yeah could've been worse, look at me," he whispers with a sly smile. He finds a couple of tissues and cleans himself up.

Jackson shifts to the side so Jimin can clean himself. Their elbows are still touching and Jackson looks at all the marks coloring the other's skin. He laughs a little and says: "You're lucky it's winter I guess... You can just wear a turtleneck. And..." He chuckles and winks at him. "Keep it on when you'll fuck your boyfriend. Or just blindfold him."

Jimin laughs and throws the dirty tissues away, then swipes a hand over his sweat forehead. Boyfriend yeah. "I guess I won't have to bother that much," he says with a chuckle. He checks his reflection again and cards a hand through his hair, pushing it backwards. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes shining and his lips dark and swollen. He hums and turns around, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest, observing the other.

Jackson frowns and stares at him, surprised. Is that boy single? He did imply he didn't fuck recently, was he telling the truth? Jackson chuckles and gives him his back, picking up his boxers and putting them on. That's not good, he doesn't like sleeping with single people, they are clingy and troublesome. He shrugs and turns to look at Jimin with a serious glare. "Well then you were lucky tonight. I usually don't fuck boys like you."

Jimin smirks and looks at Jackson getting dressed. He has such a nice body, Jimin thinks, eyes wandering everywhere before he pushes himself from the wall, looking at the room around them. He chooses a random chair and sits there, legs crossed. "Boys like me?" he asks, mostly to himself. He turns the chair around until he's sitting in front of the mirror. "I mean, I don't know, I didn't come here for you to fuck me, I was supposed to come here for my hair," he says, giving the other a wink from above his shoulder.

Jackson can't help a chuckle. This boy really is something. He steps closer to him and crosses his arms on the back of the chair, behind Jimin's head. He watches him through the mirror and shakes his head. "I apologize for fucking you like the slut you are, that won't happen again babe." He smirks a bit, then adds more seriously: "Still want me to get your hair done?"

Jimin leans his head backwards and looks up at the guy with a smile. He likes this. All the teasing. And honestly he himself never thought he'd be able to seduce someone like this guy, like, seriously. Alcohol can do wonders. He nods and cards a hand through his hair out of habit. "Yup. It was getting a bit long anyway," he says, his voice hoarse.

Jackson nods and pushes the chair to the sink, turning Jimin around before leaning the chair backwards so he can wash his hair. He lets him settle, then puts his hands on his head and quietly caresses it. "Yeah it's a little bit long, I think shorter would suit you better." He frowns and looks at Jimin's reflection through the miror. "Your face is kinda round, short is better. How about I cut it here." He places his finger on the boys head, just under his ear. "Sort of undercut... A bit longer on the top."

Jimin lets the guy guide him around and do his job, a small smile still playing on his lips. If he ever thought he would end up in that kind of situation. He sighs when he feel the other's hands through his hair and can't help staring at him through the mirror when he sees him all focused and professional. Okay that may or may not be kinda hot. He doesn't really pay attention to what he is saying, only snapping out when he sees him suggesting something with his finger next to Jimin's ear. Jimin nods and tries to picture what it's gonna look like but his brain is too fuzzy to make decisions anymore. "Yeah, I trust you to do what you think is the best."

Jackson can't help a small chuckles. "I really hope you don't say that to everyone." He softly makes Jimin lean backwards and starts washing his hair, softly caressing his head and making sure everything is wet. "Your hair is perfect, you could do anything with it." he states after a while. Kinda rare actually, and Jackson has a pretty good idea of what he wants to do with it right now.

Jimin laughs and shakes his head a little, not too much not to disturb the other's work. "Nah, I really don't say that to anyone," he says. _I'm just really drunk._ He closes his eyes when the warm water runs through his hair along with Jackson's careful fingers. He can't help a sigh of content, this feels so nice and relaxing. He's curious about the man though. There are some question itching his tongue but he's not sure whether it's appropriate to ask or not given their relationship. Can he even use that word? _Relationship_ , when they've literally met one hour ago and probably won't see each other ever again after this? In the end he doens't say anything and just enjoys the treatment.

Jackson smiles a little, enjoying how the mood is getting oddly quiet and satisfying. He doesn't necessarily hate noise, but after a night like this, being alone at the salon with a gorgeous guy like Jimin is peaceful. Once he's done with the shampoo he moves Jimin's chair again and start dealing with the haircut. Sometimes when his fingers brush Jimin's ear he remembers how it felt to lick those earlobes and he can't help but feel those dangerous goosebumps up his arms. Why does he feel so scared? He is used to fuck gorgeous people out of nowhere. Why does _Jimin_ fuck him up like that? It's not a bit deal in the end, after all Jackson won't see him ever again after that. It's not like he fucked the same guys twice. Never. He ends up talking about himself, work habits. "… -That's why I hate school. I'd rather do things with my hands, get them dirty, feels so much more satisfying and rewarding." He winks and brushes the hair off Jimin's neck. "It may look still a bit long now but it's going to get better when I dry it… Still, you look gorgeous Jimin."

Jimin enjoys the peacefulness, the faint sound of the scissors and Jackson's voice, surprisingly quiet. After getting wild with Taehyung, dancing, drinking, dancing again, walking in the cold, fucking with this guy he doesn't know, Jimin actually feels really sleepy and he struggles to keep his eyes open. He's still listening though, every word, and he can't help smiling, even laughing, to what the other is saying. How did this end up in personal talk? He blinks when Jackson mentions his hair again and looks at the mirror. It is shorter indeed, it looks nice, it highlights his cheekbones much better. He runs a curious hand on the back of his neck and feels the very, very short hair there, it feels strange, he's not used to it. He smiles at the compliment and winks through the mirror. "Thanks babe," he says with a sly voice. "It's mostly your work though, I haven't done much."

Jackson chuckles to his words and leans forward. He doesn't know why, but he puts a kind kiss on top of Jimin's head. He quickly steps back and says with a small smile: "Take a nap if you want. I'll just shampoo your hair." He asks Jimin to switch seats again so he can wash his hair and pretend to only wash it. But he has other plans that will only work once Jimin falls asleep.

Jimin tries to hide his surprise when Jackson leans to kiss the top of his head. He doesn’t know why the other keeps being touchy, he actually doesn’t even know why he _really_ agreed to cut his hair, he thought he’d be out of here the second he was done being fucked. He doesn’t make any comment and just follows the other near the sinks. "Hmmm, what makes me certain you won’t make me bald while I’m sleeping?" he says, faking a suspiscious voice. He chuckles and leans backwards on the seats. "Just kidding, I’ll probably fall asleep the second you start washing my hair, that’s way too relaxing," he admits, settling more comfortably.

Jackson smiles kindly, not really surprised to hear what Jimin is telling him. All his customers say the same thing, and it's a human thing to relax when your head is being massaged. He nods and starts washing his hair. Jimin is quick to fall asleep and that's when Jackson decide to dye his hair. And he knows exactly which color he is going to use, the one who is stuck in his mind since Jimin himself mentioned it. Pink. He is glad to find enough bottles in their storage and works on turning that insulting black hair pink. When Jimin finally wakes from his nap, Jackson is done and is watching the result with a proud smile.

Jimin does fall asleep one minute after the other starts spilling water through his hair again. This feels just too perfect. He doesn't dream, and he doesn't sleep that deep either. But the comfortable seat, Jackson's expert hands and his already sleepy state make it too easy to relax. When he opens his eyes it takes him a short time to remember where he is and why is lower back hurts like this. The first clue he gets is Jackson sitting not too far from him with a smile plastered on his face that Jimin doesn’t know how to interprete. He wonders what time it is. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and automatically runs a hand through his hair. It doesn’t feel right, something is different. He observes the guy and raises an eyebrow when he sees him still smiling. "What?" he asks with a broken voice. "What are you so happy about?"

Jackson can't help but find the boy deadly cute. How is it possible to look so soft when waking up? He chuckles and nods towards the mirror, crossing his arms over his now clothed chest. He licks his lips and says: "Well... I'm happy it looks even better than I thought it would _Jimin_."

Jimin frowns at the man's answer and facial expressions. What the fuck did he do? He stands up and slowly walks to the mirror, a little bit afraid of what he's gonna find, and he has to fight the urge to jump and scream when he meets his reflection. His jaw drops and he's too stunned to talk, he literally can't do anything but stare at the mirror and move a bit to make sure that it's really him. _What the fuck, what the fuck, I'm supposed to come home like this, what the fuck, Taetae is gonna laugh for hours._ He steps closer and examines his new hair. It's pink. It's _pink_. Of all the colors, it had to be _pink_ , soft, baby, pastel pink. "I-" he starts. He steps backwards and tries not to go crazy. Okay, he has to admit it kinda looks nice. Jimin has quite a clear skin so it matches it nicely and it makes his eyes look brighter. And with his freshly cut hair it kinda looks soft and flowy. But. It. Is. Pink. He turns around to the hairstylist and crosses his arms over his chest. "Okay. I remember specifically saying _as long as it's not pink_ , you're such a troll," he says, fighting not to roll his eyes.

Jackson bursts out laughing, leaning his head backwards. He just can't, Jimin's face when he saw his hair is the best thing he has seen in a while. And he never thought he could laugh like that. "Thanks for the compliment cute thing." It's tough not to resist him though, cause fuck, Jimin looks so gorgeous and cute, how is that possible? "I did a great job, that suits you perfectly!" he giggles.

Jimin frowns and kicks Jackson's shin - but he's barefoot so it doesn't have much impact which is even more frustrating. "Tsk, I kinda hate you right now," he says, turning around to face the mirror one again. "And it looks fucking nice, fuck," he mumbles, not too loud because he doesn't particularly wants the other to hear it. It looks fucking nice but why is it so pink oh God how is he gonna explain this to his parents? Is he even allowed inside his high school like this? He groans, trying to style his new hair so it doesn't fall in his eyes. He's so screwed, and it's even worse because he actually _likes_ it.

Jackson only laughs, happily watching Jimin's reaction. He is freaking out, many do when they ask for something unconventional and then regret it. But Jackson can tell that Jimin likes it. He gets closer and wraps his arms around Jimin's waist. "Babe, I know you're not upset at me, right?" he asks with a soft voice, looking at the gorgeous boy through the mirror. Jimin looks so beautiful with that hair color, Jackson is actually a little bit sad he won't see him again after that.

Jimin is surprised again to find Jackson's hands around his waist and he instinctively leans his back against his chest. What the fuck, as if acting all smooth and whispering 'babe' right next to his ear would make him less upset. And it's fucking working. Jimin clicks his tongue and leans his head on Jackson's shoulder. "M'yeah, whatever, I'm drunk so what do I know?" he mumbles, curiously observing how his pastel pink hair looks so nice next to Jackson's pitch black one. _Please Park Jimin it's really not the right moment to get soft._ "Why pink?" he asks after a short silence.

Jackson smiles when he feels the other leaning against his chest. He searches for Jimin's hands and holds them in his own. "I don't really know... I guess anything suits you." He looks at their fingers and states, a bit out of nowhere: "You have small hands." And it's cute. Why is Jimin so cute? Why does Jackson want to hug him so bad when he usually hates hugs??

Jimin opens his mouth when the other takes his hands in his own, surprisingly careful, but he doesn't know what to say. He still doesn't understand why he hasn't been kicked out yet to be honest. Jimin elbows Jackson in the ribs, not too harsh, just enough. "Yeah I know," he mumbles, retracting his hands and he feels his cheeks blushing a bit but _no way he's gonna let the guy see this_ so he escapes his hold and pretends to start searching for his jeans. He stops in front of the counter where he notices a few piles of business cards, all stamped with the logo of the salon but each with a different name and phone number. He's quick to find the one that spells _Jackson_ and he leans against the counter, holding the card between two fingers and giving the other a smirk. "I'm keeping this in case I need someone to yell at in the morning when I see myself in a mirror again."

Jackson watches Jimin moving around, pretending to be mad and can't help a fond smile. Jimin makes him curious, he knows he shouldn't be curious, he won't see this man again. But maybe that's why he's acting differently. Maybe knowing he won't have to deal with him again makes Jackson open up more easily. He blinks when Jimin finds his card and chuckles, getting closer to the boy and leaning to kiss his lips. "You're quite something, Jimin," he whispers with a chuckle before turning his back to him, cleaning up his stuff. Somehow he wants him to call him again, but deep down he knows it's wrong. He feels that he shouldn't let him leave the salon with his card. But Jackson isn't one to listen to his thoughts. He only follows his dick and if he gets to fuck him again, even if he always told himself he shouldn't meet the same guy twice, he would do it.

Jimin stays still and looks at the man when he turns around just after kissing him again, for no reason. Jimin doesn’t understand him. Why is he acting like this? What does that mean, _you’re something_? "You’re quite something too...," he murmurs, too low for the other to hear. He frowns and shakes his head, trying not to make a big deal out of it because it just makes his headache worse. Instead he decides to go pick up his pants and his tired arms struggle to slip the tight jeans on. Why the fuck did he decide to wear something _so damn tight_? He sighs when he’s done and locks the belt around his waist, shivering a bit when the cold metal meets his skin, making sure that Jackson's card is secure. He’s not quite sure he’s ever gonna use it though. He’s tempted. Let’s wait and see if his sober self in the morning is tempted as well. He smiles to himself and gathers his things. Should he just go now? Should he wait? Should they leave at the same time? Can he go kiss Jackson just like he did a couple of minutes ago? He’s not quite familiar with that kind of situation, Jimin had _boyfriends_ before, not _this_.

Jackson looks to the side and sees that Jimin is putting his remaining clothes on. He smirks at the tight jeans, he really looks like a slut gathering his things after the work is done. He steps forward and grabs the broom before giving it to the boy with a smile. "You really think you can leave after getting my dick and having your hair done?" He points at the strands of hair on the ground, Jimin's previous black hair and slams his palm flat on the boy's ass. "Clean up."

Jimin raises an eyebrow when the broom is pushed into his hands. Okay he definitely did not expect that. He most definitely did not expect the hand that smacks his ass three seconds later either. Honestly there would be a thousand snarky comments that he'd like to make but he's just too tired and the situation is kinda above him. He doesn't get what this guy wants. He fakes a sly smile and slides his hands down the broom maybe a bit too suggestively and murmurs: "Yes sir." It's not like there was that much hair on the floor, he really didn't cut that much and it barely takes a minute to gather it all, slowly bending in front of the guy to pick it up and throw it away. May as well play his little game and then go home and forget about him. Or not, he doesn't even have the luxury of thinking like that, he's probably gonna need his help to get rid of the stupid pink hair.

Jackson waits for some 'epic' reaction from the man that just seduced him, spread his gorgeous legs for him and let him do whatever Jackson wanted with his hair. But Jackson only gets a _yes sir_ and Jimin slowly works on cleaning up, like a good boy. Well, that's disappointing. Jackson is not one to take things seriously, not even what he says himself. So when other people do so he just loses interest. Jackson is quick to make the salon clean again and stands next to Jimin, arms crossed over his chest. "Gotta put you in bed now, babe." He adds with a lower voice: "Even if it's already way past curfew."

Jimin leaves the broom next to the closest wall and runs a hand through his hair, still not used to how uneven it feels because of the undercut. He steps closer to the other and stops right in front of him. "Hmm, if it’s not your bed then I’m not interested," he murmurs with knowing smile, his thumb caressing the reddish mark just above Jackson’s collarbone. He leans to kiss the guy’s lips before stepping back. "Thanks for the haircut babe... And maybe for the color, I don’t know, I guess I’ll find out in a few hours," he says with a chuckle, before he goes to get his bag near the door and throws his jacket on his shoulders. He’s about to open it and go back home but he turns around with a hand on the doorknob and looks at the other guy - and he surprisingly doesn’t look like that much of a stranger anymore, which is just as scary as it sounds. "And, Jackson? Happy new year." He smirks, licking his lips before leaving the salon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... We know that chapter is long (I mean, you guys are used to us by now, right?) but to be honest in this fic the length may vary a lot from one chap to the other? So we'll see~  
> If you guys haven't checked it yet here is the [first part of the im_god birthday present, the COP KOOKIE AU]() (cause, you know, classes are boring and we like making AUs of our own AU lmao).  
> Anyway, I'm going to sleep now, bye guys, see you soon~
> 
> -pomie
> 
> (We should update the main fic soon as well. Can't give a date but soon.)


	2. Sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VMINHOBI FLUFF FOR Y'ALL!
> 
> -pomie

When Jimin leaves the salon, he suddenly feels exhausted. He wraps his arms tight around his chest, rushing to walk and thank God he knows the neighbourhood a little bit. Fuck. _No, don't think. Don't think_. He avoids countless groups of young people like him, completly wasted and wandering around. At some point he puts a hand over his mouth and runs to a corner of the road. He throws up and groans. _Fuck fuck fuck_. He feels bad, his back hurts, he knows he shouldn't have done _that_ somehow, but... But. He doesn't regret it. He'd do it again. Without hesistating actually. What the fuck. He sighs and after ten minutes of stumbling he finally arrives at Hoseok's place. It's dark, quiet. He carefully steps inside, gets rid of his jacket and knows his way to steal Hoseok's clothes since his are so dirty. Bedroom. He opens the door and finds both his best friends sleeping on the bed next to each other. He opens a drawer and picks up what he needs to sleep. As he tries to leave the room, he steps on something sharp and stumbles loudly. "Shit."

Hoseok groans and shifts out of sleep when some random noise in his bedroom wakes him up. What's this? What time is it? He blindly pats the spot on the bed next to him and finds that Taehyung didn't move so it can't be him. Must be Jimin. He himself got home quite early, he wished his girlfriend a happy new year and then she quickly fell asleep. Poor Jisoo was feeling so sick, and she didn't want Hoseok to catch whatever microbe she got. Taehyung came to Hoseok's place not a while ago actually, mumbling that he left Jimin dancing because of some girl who seemed fun but turned out to be a bitch - from what Hoseok understood since Taehyung was already half dead asleep. So Jimin is the last one. Hoseok blinks his eyes open and recognizes Jimin's silhouette near the door. "Minie," he whispers. "Come h-here we'll make room for you." He guesses that Jimin is real close to tangling his feet in Taehyung's pile of clothes on the floor so he reaches above his sleeping friend to turn on the light on the nightstand. And- "OH MY GOD." He hits Taehyung's chest and points at Jimin, the younger groaning and throwing an arm over his eyes. "JIMINIE WHAT- HOW- WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Jimin freezes, unable to move anymore. He slowly turns his head to the side and hokds Hoseok's clothes closer to his chest. He smiles a bit awkwardly and whispers: "Good morning Hobi, hum...? I gotta go. Toilets." And with that he runs out of the bedroom.

Hoseok's eyes get rounder and unable to stop staring at the mop of fucking bright pink hair on his best friend's head. "WHAT. No no no you stay here, Park Jimin don't you dare running away!" he yells, trying to escape the bed but ending up sitting on Taehyung's stomach. "Urgh- Hyung what the fuck, get off me imma throw up-" Taehyung mumbles, pushing the older away. Hoseok curses and manages to get off the bed. "The fuck is happening? Jiminie's back?" Taehyung asks, rolling himself in the blanket. "Yes, and he has PINK HAIR SO WAKE UP NOW we need to go interrogate him," Hoseok says, pulling on Taehyung's arm but giving up after two seconds. "Urgh you're too slow, see you there," he says, running after Jimin and knocking repeatedly on the bathroom door. In the meantime Taehyung is stumbling on the floor trying to follow him. "Y-Y-You said WHAT?"

Jimin manages to close the door before having Hoseok sitting with him on the toilet to ask embarassing questions. He sighs and quickly gets rid of his dirty clothes, putting on Hoseok's and looking at his reflection in the mirror. He groans, his head starting to hurt him more and more when Hoseok knocks on the door. "Hoseokie, stop that you're hurting me~" He frowns and washes his face with ice cold water.

Hoseok rolls his eyes and leans on the wall in front of the door, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine I'll just be waiting here then." He says, staring at the door. Taehyung quickly stumbles next to him, his hair a mess, holding onto Hoseok's arm. "Hoseokie I just had a really weird dream in which you told me Jiminie had pink hair." Hoseok smirks at him and points at the door. "Not a dream." "WHAT." Taehyung replaces Hoseok to knock on the door. "Oh God Jiminie I need to see!"

Jimin sighs again and groans before stepping towards the doors, breathing in deeply, and opening it. He finds Taehyung, who was knocking, now hitting his chest instead of the door, his hair a mess above his cute face. Jimin wants to ruffle it. He looks at Hoseok's suspicious glare and shudders. Terrifying. He swallows hard and looks down at his feet. He doesn't know what to say actually.

When Jimin steps out both Hoseok's and Taehyung's jaw drop open. They stay silent for a long time, just staring at Jimin. Holy shit he looks so _different_ like this. "Wow...," Taehyung starts. "I want to say that it looks good, cause it really looks fucking hot, but like... Wow." Hoseok blinks and then grabs both the youngers' hands and drags them back to his bedroom. "Like wow but like we want all the details, what HAPPENED?"

Jimin's cheeks turn hot and probably red and even if he is still hella drunk, he can't help but feel embarrassed. They all end up sitting on Hoseok's bed, his friends staring at him. His hair, then eyes, then hair again as if they weren't even believing their own eyes. Jimin looks down at the mattress and murmurs: "I might have met a hair dresser?"

Taehyung nods slowly, unable to stop looking at his best friend's hair. "Was it that guy who hit on you and bought you a drink just after everyone said happy new year? He looked like a hair dresser." Hoseok wiggles his eyebrows, hitting Jimin's knee with his own. "No one can resist our Jiminie huh? So you got yourself a free hair color?"

Jimin smiles to Taehyung, and Hoseok's words makes him blush even more. He remembers the marks on his neck and bends his head even lower, trying to sink in the sweater. He didn't only get a hair color. "I... Didn't want pink, he..." Jimin's hands fidget with the hem of his sleeves and he nods to himself. "Does it look good…?"

Taehyung falls to the side, rolling on the mattress. "Aaah sweetie, stop acting so cute, you're a thug now, you have pink hair and all~" Hoseok playfully kicks Taehyung's back with his feet and details Jimin's face. "It suits you reaaaaally well Minie," he says with a nod and a thumbs up. "But what do you mean you didn't want pink? Don't tell me some random hairdresser put drug on your drink and kidnapped you just to turn your hair pink without your consent???" Taehyung swiftly sits up again and frowns. "Who's the guy? Should I chop his d-" "Taehyungie, it's just the first of January, let's not start the year on such bad resolutions okay?" Taehyung pouts and leans on the other side so his head rests on Jimin's lap. "Don't care, I'll do it if he's a psycho Jiminie," he whispers, pretending that he's hiding from Hoseok.

Jimin puts a hand on Taehyung head, caressing his hair out of habit. He doesn't know what to say, again, both his friends are speaking too much and too fast. He giggles and whispers: "He is... Was? Nice. Don't chop his dick, he was really big- Hum, I mean nice. He was nice." He clears his throat and stops talking.

Taehyung starts relaxing under Jimin's hand but then his eyes get round and he looks at him upside down. "What." Hoseok leans closer and squints his eyes at the younger. "Park Jimin. You got laid right?"

Jimin leans backwards and looks away. "No?" His hands are shaking and he bites his bottom lip. "I am not the type to-to do that, right?"

Taehyung giggles and throws an arm around his best friend's waist. "Hey it's cool, I mean please tell us _you_ got laid at least, I almost did but it was a mess and Hoseokie sure didn't either," he says with a chuckle, giving him a wink. "Taehyung you really shouldn't drink alcohol, like, ever," Hoseok say, patting Taehyung's leg. Taehyung just rolls his eyes. "Pshh, it's cool I'm not drunk anymore. So, Jiminie? The truth about Mister I-have-a-pink-hair-kink?"

Jimin smiles shyly at his best friend's funny words. He puts his hands on Taehyung's arm and nods. "G-Got laid, yeah? We... Were dancing and we... Were both drunk and... He... Okay don't freak out but he took me to his work place?" He is kinda afraid of what his friends might think of him, following strangers around and getting fucked on a table. He blushes and hides behind his pink bangs.

Taehyung chuckles and hits Jimin's shoulder. " Aaah well I understand now, if he saw you dancing eheh." Hoseok frowns a little at Taehyung's enthusiasm and leans against the wall. "I mean... Yeah that's cool but you're lucky he wasn't _really_ a psycho or something." Taehyung pouts and squeezes Jimin's knee. "Don't ruin the fun Hoseokiiiiie~ So, Jiminie? What did he look like? I mean he's a gay hairstylist so he's obviously hot, but... Oooh, did you get his number??"

Jimin looks up at Hoseok and sees his concerned frowny face. He automatically feels bad for him, he shouldn't make him worry like that. Jimin smiles to Taehyung and caresses his hair again. "He was... Hot. Hot as hell. I... I never would've imagined I c-could seduce someone... Like him." He remembers Jackson's words, harsh, and his touches, very gentle. Makes him tremble again. "I know... Where he works at least. G-Got his name too? And his number? Mostly everything I m-mean... Yeah?"

Hoseok seems to relax a bit when Jimin tells him all that. At least he wasn't exactly a total stranger, sounds like a rather normal person. Taehyung smiles brightly and sits up again, staring at his best friend. "You did??? Wow Jiminie's gonna get himself a hot stylist boyfriend, I'll finally be able to fulfill my dream of having red hair~" He chuckles and drags both Hoseok and Jiminie back under the blanket. Hoseok pretends to roll his eyes but just smiles. "What's his name Minie?" he asks once the three of them are all settled, Jimin squished between the two others.

Jimin blushes and tries to make himself as small as possible. "I wouldn't... Say... Boy-Boyfriend, he..." Jimin squeezes Hoseok's arm in his and closes his eyes. "J-Jackson seems to be the type... To fuck around. I was just lucky?" He feels like disappearing under a hundred layers of clothes, ashamed, sort of scared and sad, and tired.

Taehyung's smile fades off and he hugs his best friend close. "Aww, sweetie... Well if he doesn't settle for you then he's just an asshole and you're not losing anything," he says with a soft smile, planting a small kiss on Jimin's forehead. Hoseok chuckles and reaches to kick Taehyung's shin. "You're even gayer when you're drunk Taehyungie." Taehyung just sticks his tongue at him and sinks into the pillows. "But he's right though," Hoseok says. "I mean at least you had fun so you're still winning eheh, this _Jackson_ dude is gonna be forever disappointed now."

Jimin closes his eyes and lets his friends cuddle him. Somehow, those words make him feel better. Yeah, just one night and he won't hear about him again. It was just a tiny mistake he won't make again, it's okay, and he _did_ have fun. He relaxes and asks: "Guys, lets sleep? I'm tired." He sighs and yawns, pulling the blanket up to his chin. He just wants to rest. "Please."

Taehyung nods and settles against Jimin's back, the smaller still cuddling Hoseok's arm. Well for their defense Hoseok has a small bed. Well it's actually not that small but come on, it's a New Year hug. "Sure. Good night Minie, you too Taehyungie," Hoseok mumbles, turning off the light. Taehyung smiles and nods sleepily. "Happy new year guys."

Jimin smiles and whispers: "Happy new year." He drifts off to sleep almost instantly and all he thinks of are Jackson's eyes over his body, eating him completely without actually touching him. Terrifying and exciting at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them I'm sad we don't have more friendship interactions in im_god so we're evacuating our frustration in here.  
> Going to sleep for real now, pomie off.
> 
> -pomie


End file.
